


shit gay poems

by timelady_whittaker



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelady_whittaker/pseuds/timelady_whittaker
Summary: hi. im very gay and i have nowhere else to put my thoughts
Kudos: 2





	shit gay poems

Every song I hear is about you.  
I know that's cliché, but I never really understood what people meant by it until I met you.  
It took me a bit to fall hopelessly in love with you, I'll admit, but it's like that for me with most people I guess.  
But the moment I realized that I love you, like, really love you,  
that love immediately grew deeper and stronger than any emotion I've ever felt.  
(It still feels that way, it never got old)  
And I truly, honestly think that you are the first person I've ever fallen madly in love with.  
Anyways this is really cheesy so I'm going to stop now.  
I don't know if you're even reading this, but in conclusion,  
I love you, thanks for being there for me.  
<3


End file.
